


Choni Halloween

by cherry_topaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni has kids!, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Oneshot, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, choni, trick-or-treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_topaz/pseuds/cherry_topaz
Summary: I'm bored and excited for Halloween so this is a oneshot where Toni and Cheryl celebrate the holiday with their son Jason.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship, Toni Topaz & Jason Blossom
Kudos: 36





	Choni Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween day at ThistleHouse🎃

"Here J.J, let my mommy do it for you." the red head said scooting the pumpkin closer to her. The little boy sat and watched as his mommy carved the first hole inside. "Okay. What face do you want your pumpkin to make?" she asked while smiling. 

"Do you want a silly face, a happy face, or-" "Do you want a scary face?" Toni said chiming in. She sat in between the red head and their son. "Scary!" the little boy cried out as he raised his little hands into the air.

"Good choice baby." the pink haired girl said. "Do you know what today is?" she asked while placing the edge of her fingers against her mouth. He shook his head side to side. 

"It's spooky day!" she yelled. Toni grabbed J.J, lifted up his shirt and begin pressing her lips against his belly button to make noises. Laughter filled the room as Jason begin to roll around on the floor, and giggle while his mother smothered him in kisses.

The redhead looked up at the two with loving eyes. The tips of her lips turns upward at the sound of Jason's laugh. "Stop." he cried out. "It tickles!" Toni finally stopped and helped him up. The red headed little boy walked over to his mother and sat down in her lap. 

"Okay J.J. I'm going to carve some X's for the eyes. Since you want a scary pumpkin." she said while wiggling her fingers in front of his face. A laugh broke free from Jason's mouth. 

Cheryl picked up the small, sharp knife and carved two X's into the pumpkin. As Toni begin to finish her carving she glanced over to watch the red head. "So J.J , what do you want your pumpkin's mouth to be like?" Toni asked. 

"Umm." the little boy tapped his finger against his chin as he decided. Cheryl giggled. "He gets that from you." she said glancing over at her wife. Toni rolled her eyes at Cheryl's comment.

"I want zig zag mommy!" J.J yelled, making up his mind. "Okay baby. Mommy is going to make some zig zags for you." the red head said while carving lines into the pumpkin. "Ok! Thank you mama!" He turned around and wrapped his little arms around her waist. 

Cheryl smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Mommy smells good!" Jason yelled. Toni laughed. "Mommy always smells good." she said. The red head looked over to her and smiled. 

Orange and yellow leaves were scattered throughout the driveway of ThistleHouse. It was Cheryl's favorite season and her favorite holiday. Cheryl loved the day where you could dress up as anyone and go door to door accepting treats.

She planned to spend Halloween with her two favorite people. Her wife Toni, and their 3 year old son Jason. Her favorite part of the holiday was at the end of the night where she watched her son smile as he opened different pieces of candy.

Last year Toni dressed up as Betty Lou, J.J was dressed as the grinch and Cheryl was Max. Toni suggested that Cheryl dress up as another person from whoville, but Cheryl insisted that she dress up as Max because the grinch needed to have his trusty sidekick. 

After they finished carving the pumpkin, Cheryl stood up and placed J.J upon her waist. Toni looked down at her phone and said "Babe we should get dressed if we want to go trick or treating on time." "Oh your right T.T." Cheryl walked over to Toni while still holding their son.

"I'll take care of J.J. You go, and get dressed." Toni said as she grabbed Jason from Cheryl. Cheryl headed upstairs to the bedroom so that she could change. "Are you ready to go trick or treating J.J?" the pink haired girl asked while bouncing him upon her waist. 

"Candy!" he screamed. Toni smiled and pressed her soft lips against his pale white cheek. She ran her fingers thru his wild hair, that stood up on the top of his head. Jason has Cheryl's hair color and eyes, but he actually looks more like Toni than Cheryl.

He has Toni's nose and he has her tiny ears. Cheryl sees a lot of her brother in her son Jason. He's really sweet and he reminds her of him everyday. Cheryl really wish that her brother could've met their son, J.J would've loved him. 

Cheryl changed into her Super Girl outfit then called Toni upstairs to see. She pulled her son's costume from the closet and placed it on the bed. She began to hear footsteps coming closer. 

"Whew." Toni exhaled, stopping in the doorway as she held Jason up on her waist. "You look good baby." She walked over to Cheryl and pressed a soft kiss upon her lips. 

"And, you look so fucking sexy in a cape." Toni whispered in Cheryl's ear. "God I just want to rip it off of you." The red head felt a sensation run thru her body, causing her to shiver. She then nudged Toni on her shoulder, telling her to go change. Toni handed Cheryl their son, grabbed her costume and then went into the bathroom. 

Cheryl grabbed Jason's costume off the bed then placed him on top of her vanity. "Okay J.J, let's get you ready to go." she said lifting his shirt up over his head. "Yay!" The little boy kicked his feet into the air. "Me and mommy go trick or treat." 

"You excited?!" the red head asked her son as she took off his shorts. "Yeah." he answered while looking down at his lap. "I get to eat candy!" he yelled. 

Cheryl laughed. "Yes you do. You will have a lot of candy tonight." "Can mommy get a kiss?" the red head asked. She bend down and poked her lips out. Jason placed his tiny hands against his mother's pale white cheeks. They both leaned forward and he planted a tiny kiss upon her red lips. "Mwaauh."

Cheryl pulled away, and afterward she changed Jason into his Spiderman costume. The bathroom door creaked open, her and J.J both turned their heads to see Toni in her Bat woman costume. This year they were going as superheroes. When asked what he wanted to be this year, J.J quickly responded with "Spiderman!" 

Cheryl eyes wandered up and down Toni's costume admiring her beauty and her curves. "How do I look babe?" Toni asked while having one hand on the door knob, and the other on her hip. "T.T. You look.." Cheryl started to say. 

"Mommy looks cool!" Jason yelled, causing for his mother's mouth to stop watering. Toni placed her hand over her mouth as she laughed. "You look amazing my love." Cheryl said as she walked over to Toni, stealing a kiss from her.   
  


They both gazed into each other's eyes seeing nothing but lust and pure love. J.J broke the silence in the room. "Look mommy." he cried out.

Both Cheryl and Toni's heads turned quickly to Jason who was now standing on top of the vanity. They both walked closer to him holding out their arms. "Oh!" Cheryl yelled. "J.J, please don't fall." she panicked. "I won't." he said staring down at his little feet. "Look what I can do!" 

Jason stepped out his right foot, and balled his hand into a fist. He then pointed his little pinky, index finger and thumb at Toni. Who fell and pretended as though she was caught in a web. 

Toni tucked her arms at side and began to wiggle on the floor while her son watched. He started laughing and pointing saying "I got mama! I got mama!" Cheryl glanced at Jason then at Toni. 

She couldn't help but smile at how happy they were. She admired the both of them. Having them in her life is the best thing that has ever happened to her. 

Cheryl giggled at the two of them, then walked over to the vanity to retrieve Jason. She lifted him up from the vanity then placed him onto the floor. "J.J go free mommy!" Cheryl yelled while smiling into her son's eyes. Jason ran over to Toni who was still pretending to be stuck. But she stopped once Jason tapped her on her stomach.

"Thank you bubba." she lifted up off the floor and wiped off her costume. "Okay." Cheryl said waving her phone in the air. "It's picture time!" 

The family gathered in the bathroom to take some Halloween selfies. Toni lifted J.J onto the sink as Cheryl got the camera ready on her phone. "J.J I'm not going to put your mask on just yet." "I want a few pictures without it." 

They all began to strike different poses into the mirror as Cheryl took pictures on her phone. The first pose they did together was with Jason standing on the sink while Toni and Cheryl pressed soft kisses onto his cheeks. 

A bright smile formed upon the little boy's face as Cheryl took the picture. After the picture, Toni placed Jason's spiderman mask on his head, and pulled it down. In the next pose they all held up peace signs as they looked into the mirror. "Cheese!" Cheryl yelled, taking the photo. They all smiled, even Jason although his mask covered his. 

In the last pose Cheryl wrapped her legs around Toni's waist and her arms around her neck. Toni held her up on her back, as J.J posed with his index, thumb, and pinky fingers, once again but this time shooting a web at the mirror, not Toni.

Cheryl snapped the last picture then helped Jason down from the sink. As she scrolled through the photos, Toni went into the closet and grabbed Jason's pumpkin pail. 

She handed it to her son then lifted him up, carrying him upon her waist. "Are you guys ready?" Cheryl asked while looking up from her phone. 

"Yes babe." Toni replied. "What about you J.J?" Cheryl asked while staring into her son's hazel eyes. "You ready to get some candy!" she tickled his stomach and laughter begin to flow thru him. 

"Yeah!" he yelled. "Okay. Let's go." the red head said as she led the way downstairs. Once they made it to the front of ThistleHouse they walked outside. 

Cheryl held onto her son's hand as Toni locked the door. ThistleHouse was deeply decorated for Halloween. The inside had different skeletons, fake spiders, pumpkins and more. The outside of ThistleHouse was covered with pumpkins and other decorations. 

Toni decided it would be a good idea to leave a candy bowl outside in case any trick or treaters came to ThistleHouse while they were out. 

"Cmon mama!" J.J said bending his knees down while still holding his mother's hand. "Okay. Okay mommy is coming." Toni said looking back. Her lips turned upwards into a smile. She locked the front door then grabbed her son's wrist as he held onto his pail. 

They set off to visit different houses around the neighborhood for trick or treating. 

As time passed and the temperature began to drop, the family decided to stop at one last house before heading home.

As Toni held Jason in her arms, he rested his head upon her shoulder, while having Cheryl's jacket draped across his body. His eyes begin to become heavier as he laid in her arms. Cheryl carried Jason's candy filled pail in her hand and watched as her son tried fighting his sleep. 

The family visited different houses and received lots of candy. After the 8th or 9th house Jason became too tired to walk, so Toni decided to carry him the rest of the way. 

They walked up to ThistleHouse and waited as Cheryl turned her keys into the door. She slightly pushed the door open and moved to the side, Toni walked in front of her and into the house. 

Cheryl walked in, closing the door behind her and locking it. Toni begin to make her way upstairs while still holding Jason who was halfway asleep. Cheryl followed behind the two. 

They both got out from their costumes and changed Jason into his pajamas. Toni and Cheryl put on some more comfortable clothing. And they all sat together in their four poster bed while Toni turned on the tv and Jason dug through his candy. 

Cheryl poured the candy out from the pail onto the bed. Afterward, Jason begin to scatter thru pieces. "Mommy can I eat this one?" the little boy asked while holding up a piece of chocolate. Cheryl took the candy from his hand, checking it to make sure it was safe.

"Yeah. Mama is gonna open it for you." the red head said while tearing off the candy wrapper. Jason opened his mouth as his mother fed him the piece of candy. His face lit up as Cheryl planted a kiss up against his cheek. 

After finding the remote Toni laid down next to Cheryl and Jason who sat in the middle. Toni turned up the tv as the movie began to play.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

"In this town of Halloween. I am the one hiding under your bed." Toni sang into Jason's ear, who laughed with a mouth full of candy. 

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_   
_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

"Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair" Cheryl sang as she ran her fingers thru J.J's hair. He laughed while still chewing his candy. Jason begin to bounce up and down, dancing to the song. 

Toni caressed Cheryl's chin, pulling her into a soft kiss. After pulling away, the family snacked on candy as they watched the movie. The Nightmare Before Christmas was Toni and Jason's favorite Halloween movie. 

After the first 25 minutes of the movie, Jason had fell asleep with his head resting on Toni's stomach. Cheryl laid back and placed her head perfectly in the crook of Toni's neck. She wrapped her arms around her as Toni pulled her closer.

"Hmm. Are you sleepy yet?" Cheryl asked while still staring at the tv screen. "Just a little." Toni mumbled out a soft raspy voice. Cheryl looked up, gazing into her eyes. Toni's head lowered and her eyes flickered to Cheryl's red stained lips then to her hazel eyes.

"Did you enjoy today baby?" she asked. "I loved it. Did you?" Cheryl asked. "I wish we could do it all over again tomorrow." Toni replied. Cheryl leaned over and planted her soft lips onto Toni's. 

The corners of Toni's lips quirked upward, breaking the kiss. "I love you so much." she said gazing into the sparkle within Cheryl's eyes. "I love you more than you could ever imagine T.T." Cheryl replied.

Toni's hand gently wrapped around Cheryl's neck, pulling her into another kiss. This time her lips parted allowing Toni's tongue to slid in. Cheryl sucked on Toni's bottom lip before pulling away.

After breaking the kiss, they smiled once again. Toni then laid her head back down onto the pillow as Cheryl crawled down to her stomach.

She draped a blanket across Jason's body as he slept. His head and hands rested on Toni's stomach as he laid on his. Cheryl pressed her lips onto his cool forehead. She watched as the corners of his lips turned upward in response to his mother's touch.

She felt the warmth of her cheeks after witnessing a smile from Jason. Cheryl leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I love you." She placed a kiss softly onto his ear. His ear twitched at the warmth of Cheryl's kiss.

Cheryl then crawled back up to where Toni was laying and rested her head back into the crook of her neck. Toni planted a soft kiss above the red head's hairline. Cheryl then snuggled up against her, wrapping both arms around Toni as they both begin to drift off into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I might do more where Choni are parents. Also ik Halloween is kinda far away😭, but for some reason I wanted to make one about it today. But like aways, thanks for reading :)


End file.
